


Broken

by RosabelleDeLune



Series: Hazbin High School [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexuality, Canon Asexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosabelleDeLune/pseuds/RosabelleDeLune
Summary: High School AU. In a world seemingly fuelled by lust, Alastor feels like he doesn’t quite belong.
Series: Hazbin High School [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot based on my own feelings and experiences of high school as an asexual person.
> 
> Although the characters are canonically adults, this fic takes place in a high school AU, hence the underage tag. Although there is no actual sex in this fic I just wanted to be safe.
> 
> Writing a male character’s sexual exploration based on my own experiences as a female was interesting ٩( ᐛ )و

The piercing sound of wolf whistles filled the school cafeteria where Alastor sat.

“Looking good, hot stuff!”

“Nice tits!”

“Sit on my face, babe!”

Cherri Bomb rolled her eye in exasperation, giving the middle finger to the cat callers as she strutted away. Alastor paid no attention and continued to eat his cheese sandwich in silence.

“You alright, Al?” Husk noticed his best friend hadn’t said a word since lunch break began.

“Nothing to worry about, Husker,” he responded with a sigh. Even though Husk was his most trusted friend, he still couldn’t tell him. 

What on earth would he think? It was unheard of, a teenage boy who wasn’t interested in sex. It was all his peers seemed to talk about. He just didn’t understand the fascination, and the uncensored pictures he’d seen in sex education class had only cemented his opinions on such lewd acts.

He didn’t know how to respond when his male classmates asked for his opinions on the latest ‘babe’ or ‘chick’ that would have them all drooling like a pack of rabid wolves. Yes, women have breasts. It didn’t seem that interesting, just two lumps of flesh stuck to the front of half the population. He briefly wondered if he might be gay, but found that he harboured no special feelings for the same sex either.

Sometimes he couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something. Like he was the only one who felt this way. Like he was... broken. There was no other explanation.

Of course he had tried masturbating in the past, but it didn’t feel nearly as exciting as the other boys his age described. Perhaps he wasn’t doing it right?

Maybe there was a way to fix it.

As soon as Alastor returned home from school that day, he went straight upstairs to his bedroom, threw his backpack on the floor, and opened his laptop. His hands hovered above the keyboard, the search bar blinking at him on the screen. He knew what to type. He just had to mentally prepare for what he was about to see.

Steeling his nerves, he quickly slammed his fingers into the keyboard, spelling the word ‘porn’ in the search engine and hitting the enter key before he could stop himself. An array of filthy webpage titles met his eyes.

‘XXX free porn videos!’

‘Horny babes near you want to fuck!’

‘Huge tits! Fat cock! Tight pussy!’

He was disgusted at the sight, but forced himself to continue, clicking on the webpage that sounded the least intimidating. It led to a video titled ‘Blonde Bimbo with Huge Tits POV’.

Alastor wasn’t sure what POV meant. ‘Penis on Vagina’ perhaps? It sounded easy enough to deal with, but the true meaning of the abbreviation quickly became apparent when a blonde woman began speaking to him through the screen.

“Oh, fuck! Yes! Harder, baby! I think I’m about to-“

The shocked demon slammed his laptop shut. His heart pounded with fear, praying that none of his family had just heard the filthy video. So POV meant ‘Point of View’... well, at least he learned something new.

Alastor tentatively eased his laptop open once more, quickly closing the vile video. Porn was certainly off the table. He clicked the search bar again, this time searching for something a little more specific; ‘masturbation techniques for boys’. 

The first search result was from a forum for students. He slowly clicked on it, and his eyes widened at the first suggestion.

‘I like to hump a pillow. Fold a pillow in half and fuck it. I cum every time!’

He blushed deeply at the thought of such a lewd act, but continued to scroll through the page. Unfortunately, most of the other suggestions involved sex toys, which he didn’t own, and he certainly wasn’t going to buy any. Pillow it was.

The red-haired demon closed his laptop again with a sigh, eyeing the pillow on his bed. Might as well get it over with.

Alastor stood up and began to take off his pants, already feeling embarrassed by such a simple action. Kicking his trousers and underwear into a corner of the room, he crawled onto his bed on his knees. Finally, he grabbed the pillow, folded it in half, and eased it underneath himself between his thighs.

He was in position.

...Now what? Was he just supposed to rock in and out of the pillow fold? 

He began to gently gyrate his hips, rubbing himself against the fabric. He still wasn’t completely sure if he was doing it right.

After a few minutes of this repetitive activity, the deer demon began to grow impatient. When was it supposed to feel good? There was the physical sensation of his crotch against the pillow fabric of course, but it was certainly nothing worth making a fuss about. Surely he had to be doing something wrong? 

Alastor looked up and caught sight of himself in the full length mirror on the other side of the room. Half naked, semi-erect, straddling a pillow. Shame washed over him as he pulled the pillow out from underneath his body, carelessly tossing it into the floor.

What did he do wrong? He curled up into a ball on the bed and tried to forget what he just did. That didn’t feel good at all. It felt disgusting. Embarrassing. Shameful. Alastor felt he would never be able to view himself the same way again.

Perhaps he would just have to live with being broken.


End file.
